The Unsent of the Temple
by Secret and Strange Angel
Summary: The Final Fantasy X cast in the story of The Phantom of the Opera! Read full summary inside!
1. Cast and Characters

**The Final Fantasy X cast in the Phantom of the Opera!**

The cast:

The Phantom of the opera: Seymour Guado! But everyone in Spira will refer to him as the Unsent of the temple because I suppose that is their equivalent to a phantom

Christine Daae: Yuna the Summoner!

Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagney: Tidus!

Little Meg: Rikku!

Madame Giry: Lulu!

Carlotta: The summoner Donna!

Piangi: Bartello Donna's guardian, not sure if I spelt his name right

Monsieur Andre: Wakka!

Monsieur Firman: Auron!

Plot synthesis: Seymour is a half human, half Guado living beneath the Bevelle temple in the via infinito due to the fact he is not accepted in either human or guado societies. He wears a mask to hide the strange veins/scars on his face. When Yuna arrives at the temple of Bevelle he relizes she has a talent for summoning and is enchanted by her beauty. He decides to destroy anyone who gets in her way of becoming a summoner and her annoying guardian….Tidus!

Please review and tell me what you think of this. Be nice as it is my first attempt at a fan fiction! Stay tuned for chapter one**: The Aeon of music! **


	2. She has been taught well

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Final Fantasy X or The Phantom of the Opera!**

**She has been taught well…**

The clergy of the temple of Bevelle were preparing to celebrate the birth of a fully fledged summoner, Donna who happened to be a Prima Donna! She spent her days screaming and shrieking at Bartello and unsuspecting worshippers at the temple. However she had a gift for summoning and so was sucked up to by many people because they new she was one of few who could save their arses from sin!

Donna had finished her training and was preparing to enter the chamber of the fayth and receive her first aeon. Yuna who was her attendant was noticed by the new managers Wakka and Auron who were being shown around by Madame Lulu. Lulu was the teacher of magic to aspiring mages. "who's that ya, she is pretty ya" said Wakka with a Jamaican accent even though he was white and had ginger hair. Lulu swirled around dramatically before saying "she is the daughter of Braska, the High summoner." Auron turned his head so his mouth was hidden by his jacket collar before saying "dead." Wakka and Lulu looked confused "what?"

"He" said Auron knowingly. "Who?" screamed Lulu and Wakka. Auron stared at them for a while "Braska" he finally stated.

Suddenly they heard screaming and saw the statue of High Summoner Braska plunging towards Donna, unfortunatly missing her by inches. "He's here the unsent of the temple!" Rikku, Yuna's cousin sung in a annoying sing song voice in an attempt to create a atmosphere of mystery and intrigue. Wakka tells her to shut up politely by saying "madame please ya" before turning to Donna and saying "these things do happen ya." Donna looked ready to kill and screamed "Until these things stop happening, the summoning does not happen" and stormed out with Bartello. Wakka looks around uncomfortably at the expectant crowd waiting to see a summoning "Ya, ummm ya…." Lulu emerges from nowhere and says in an overacted French accent "Yuna could perform a summoning" even though France does not even exist in spira. Auron looks at Lulu "stupid." Lulu shakes her head and says "she has been well taught." She exchanges a mysterious knowing look with Yuna, which oddly enough is unnoticed by the others. Yuna nervously steps forward and amid gasps of shock summons Valefor. Amongst the crowd is Tidus a childhood friend of Yuna's who although had encountered her on numerous occasions only recognized her now because she was famous. "Oh my yevon, I know her, I know her" he yelled to anyone who would listen.

**Sorry I know this chapter is a bit lame and not very funny, but I promise it will get better! I just had to get the story started! The Aeon of music is now going to be my second chapter!**

**Thanks for your review Warui Usagi, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Everyone please read and review!**


	3. The Aeon of Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy X or The Phantom of the Opera!**

**The Aeon of Music**

Later that night Tidus went to visit Yuna. He skipped all the way to her room because he liked how skipping made the tails of his coat flap in the air like the wings of a birdie. Tidus liked birdies. He giggled happily when he relised he was wearing a suit, which made him look like a penguin, which meant he looked like a birdie.

Meanwhile Yuna was in her room reflecting on the summoning she had just performed. Suddenly Lulu entered holding a rose with a black ribbon around the stem, she handed the rose to Yuna. Yuna looked up at Lulu shocked and began to speak "Lulu I'm flattered but I'm not-" Lulu cut her off "He is pleased." Yuna heaved a sigh of relief "whew for a minute there I thought things were going to get really awkward!" As Yuna spoke the door opened and Tidus skipped into the room. "Hiiii Yunie" Tidus screeched in a horribly high pitched whiny voice, "remember me?"

Yuna winced, "How could I forget?" she said. Tidus beamed misinterpreting her words as a compliment. "Oh my Yevon Yuna you simply have to come out to dinner with me, I know this restaurant where the food is simply divine. Be ready in five minutes!" Before Yuna could answer Tidus was gone. Lulu twirled majestically in a circle before singing "the Aeon sees, the Aeon knows." After making this apparently meaningless statement she danced out of the room.

Yuna began to get ready for dinner when all of a sudden the door magically locked and all the lights went out blatantly defying the laws of physics. Thunderous music conveniently begins to play and a booming voice shouted; "insolent boy this slave of fashion basking in your glory, ignorant fool this brave young suitor sharing in my triumph!" Yuna looks awe struck and whispers "it's the Aeon of music." Yuna called the voice this because it claimed to be a powerful aeon. It had taught her how to summon and every instruction it gave was in song…..which Yuna found unusual The voice begins to speak again, "Are you serious? I mean do you have to voice every teeny, weeny thought you have out loud?" Yuna melodramatically drops to her knees and cries out "master forgive me!" Suddenly a freakishly tall figure begins to manifest in the mirrror. It begins to speak "I am your Aeon of music, come to me Aeon of music." Yuna begins to giggle like a hyena on helium and says "you're a silly, billy we can't both be Aeon's of music." Tidus is now outside the door and has heard the voice. "whose is that voice? Who is that in there?" he demands. Yuna has now entered a trance like state, her eyes have glazed over and she begins to drool stupidly. Dramatic, cliché organ music begins to play and the figure reaches out and pulls Yuna through the mirror……

**Well that's chapter two finished I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming, they are much appreciated. **


End file.
